The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild characters
Listed below are characters featured in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. Many of these characters appear throughout the ''Zelda'' series. Main characters The Legend of Zelda WiiU Artwork.png| Link Ganon (Oracle of Ages & Oracle of Seasons).png| Ganon Hylia.png| Hylia Zelda Artwork (Breath of the Wild).png| Zelda Daruk Artwork (Breath of the Wild).png| Daruk Mipha Artwork (Breath of the Wild).png| Mipha Revali Artwork (Breath of the Wild).png| Revali Urbosa Artwork (Breath of the Wild).png| Urbosa King rhoam.png| Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule Secondary characters Hylians Listed below are Hylians: * Agus * Akrah * Aliza * Anly * Ariane * Armes * Banji * Baumer * Beedle * Blynne * Botrick * Bozai * Branli * Brokka * Bugut * Calip * Canolo * Chessica * Chorak * Dai * Danton * Darton * Dauntless * Dmitri * Douma * Ember * Embry * Ena * Endai * Falmark * Fin * Flaxel * Galli * Garadon * Garill * Garshon * Gleema * Glendo * Gotter * Harlow * Hino * Ivena * Jogo * Joute * Juannelle * Jules * Kampo * Kanny * Kinov * Kilton * Konba * Lester * Magda * Maypin * Meeshy * Meghyn * Mezer * Mimos * Mina * Mils * Monkton * Mubs * Nat * Nazbi * Old Man * Onya * Padok * Palme * Parcy * Phanna * Pitar * Pondo * Ponthos * Regan * Rensa * Rik * Ronn * Sagessa * Sayge * Selmie * Shay * Shibo * Sho * Spinch * Sprinn * Sophie * Sorelia * Tasseren * Toffa * Toma * Toren * Trott * Tye * Varke * Worten * Yammo * Zumi * Zuta * Zyle Sheikah * Cado * Cottla * Dorian * Granté * Impa * Jerrin * Koko * Mellie * Nanna * Olkin * Paya * Pikango * Purah * Robbie * Rola * Steen * Trissa Sheikah Monks Listed below are Sheikah Monks: * Akh Va'quot * Bosh Kala * Daag Chokah * Dah Kaso * Daka Tuss * Dah Hesho * Daqa Koh * Ha Dahamar * Ja Baij * Jee Noh * Jitan Sa'mi * Ka'o Makagh * Kah Mael * Kam Urog * Kaam Ya'tak * Katah Chuki * Kaya Wan * Keh Namut * Keo Ruug * Kuhn Sidajj * Maag Halan * Misae Suma * Mo'a Keet * Muwo Jeem * Myahm Agana * Noya Neha * Ne'ez Yohma * Oman Au * Owa Daim * Pumaag Nitae * Qukah Nata * Ree Dahee * Rota Ooh * Sha Warvo * Shae Loya * Shai Utoh * Shee Venath * Shee Vaneer * Sheh Rata * Soh Kofi * Ta'loh Naeg * Tahno O'ah * Toh Yahsa * Toto Sah * Tena Ko'sah * Wahgo Katta * Yah Rin * Zalta Wa * Ze Kasho Yiga Clan * Kohga Great Fairy * Cotera * Kaysa * Mija * Tera Deity * Dinraal * Farosh * The Great Deku Tree * Malanya * Naydra Demon * Horned Statue Korok * Chio * Damia * Daz * Hestu * Maca * Natie * Oaki * Tasho * Walton * Zooki Zora * Gruve * Dento * King Dorephan * Ledo * Keye * Kodah * Marot * Muzu * Prince Sidon * Seggin * Tona * Torfeau * Tottika Gorons * Bayge * Heehl * Kabetta * Reagah * Strade Gerudo * Barta * Buliara * Calisa * Dalia * Greta * Isha * Kachoo * Laroba * Liana * Malena * Perda * Riju Rito * Amali * Bedoli * Cecili * Cree * Fyson * Genli * Gesane * Harth * Huck * Juney * Kaneli * Kheel * Kotts * Kass * Laissa * Mazli * Mimo * Misa * Molli * Nekk * Notts * Saki * Oliff * Teba * Tulin * Verla Sand Seals * Patricia amiibo Characters * Epona * Wolf Link Groups * Champions * Koroks * Sheikah Monks * Yiga Clan Mini-bosses Stone Talus.jpg|Stone Talus Hinox (Breath of the Wild).jpg|Hinox Molduga.jpg|Molduga Frost Talus (Breath of the Wild).png|Frost Talus Igneo-Talus-900x506.jpg|Igneo Talus Bluehinox botw.png|Blue Hinox Stalnoxatnightlink.jpg|Stalnox Igneo Talus Titan (Breath of the Wild).png|Igneo Talus Titan (DLC) Molduking (Breath of the Wild).png|Molduking (DLC) Bosses Windblight Ganon.png|Windblight Ganon Fireblight Ganon (Breath_of_the_Wild).png|Fireblight Ganon Master Kohga.png|Master Kohga ThunderblightGanon.png|Thunderblight Ganon Waterblight Ganon.png|Waterblight Ganon Calamity Ganon 1.jpg|Calamity Ganon Malice and Hatred Incarnate.jpg|Dark Beast Ganon S.jpg|Monk Maz Koshia (DLC)